warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Schoningen Armory
Armerie-M15T8 The Warehouse's Armory, known in the database as Armerie Sector, is where the agents store all the weapon-related artifacts ranging from swords to daggers, whips to shields, guns to bows and arrows. Founded during Warehouse 6 when the Buddists monks felt that the negative energy that the artifacts gave off was disrupting the flow of positive energy, but it wasn't until Warehouse 12 when an agent took charge and organized the clutter of swords and spears to make way for the newer blackpowder weapons that would be coming in. Artifacts in Storage *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Al Capone's Machine Guns *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Antipater's Helmet *Attila the Hun's Battleaxe *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Bola Spider Bolas *Brutus' Dagger *Bullfighter Estoque *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Casimir Pulaski's and Michael Kovats de Fabriczy's Hessian Cavalry Swords *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles Carpenter’s Bazookas *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Frederick Selous' Hunting Rifle *General Hume's Six Guns *George Patton's Grenade *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Guru Har Gobind's Chakrams *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hans Talhoffer's Shield *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Herod the Great's Sword *Honda Tadakatsu’s Kabuto *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Joan of Arc's Helmet *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *John Brown's Machete *Kanhaji Angre’s Pata *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kunoichi Tanto *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonidias' Cestus *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Macbeth's Sword *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mary Ludwig Hayes' Cannon and Ramrod *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mutsuhiro Watanabe's Sword *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Original Gatling Gun *Original MP 42 *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *O-yoroi Armor *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Percival's Grail Sword *Persian Spear *Puckle Gun *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Reusable Neutron Device *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Richard Lawrence's Pistols and Andrew Jackson's Cane *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Scope & Rifle from Elbe Day *Shaka Zulu's Shield *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Shield from the Battle of Thermoplyae *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Sinon's Helmet *Skanderberg's Helmet *Sogdianus 's Scimitar *Spartacus' Armor *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sword of Damocles *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Thunderstone Axe *Viracocha's Staff *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Wat Tyler's Lance *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *Willam the Conqueror's Scabbard *William Wallace's Claymore *Zanzibari Cannon Category:Sections Category:Canon Sections